Summary This CCNE core for Education and Outreach has the following main functions: (1) to develop curricula on cancer nanotechnology for an emerging generation of young investigators in the physical sciences, bioengineering, medical schools, schools of public health and nursing, and PhD trainees in cancer biology;to provide new research protocols and procedures for other laboratories via website and CDROM publications to the world cancer research community;(3) to provide continuing medical education (CME) opportunities for US clinicians (both oncologists and oncology nurses) engaged in multidisciplinary cancer care who will see nanotechnology emerge in the care of their cancer patients;and (4) to become a leader with our neighbors and partners at the Centers for Disease Control and the American Cancer Society in patient, family, and US media nanotechnology educational materials written at the lay level. These efforts are designed to reach a broad spectrum of people who could benefit from cancer nanotechnology, including the cancer research community, clinical oncology care community, undergraduates in engineering, medical students, graduate students, and the US news media.